Consumer electronic product manufacturers are under heavy pressure to reduce costs, increase performance, minimize power consumption, and increase security. Configurability and programmability can help in achieving these goals. One-time programmable (OTP) memory is one approach that enables configurability and programmability. However, current embedded anti-fuse based OTP structure in fin field effect transistor (finFET) process requires high programming voltage. This may lead to high power consumption as well as power supply incompatibility with logic devices which are not desirable.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an OTP memory device that is area efficient, requires lower power and has high performance as well as improved compatibility of power supply with logic device. It is also desired to provide simplified and cost effective methods of forming these devices.